


Love in G minor

by Mother_North



Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Classical Music, Emotional, Feelings, Inspired by Music, M/M, Power of Art, Power of Love, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: While listening to Kanon Matsuda performance of Ballade 1 in g-moll by Frederic Chopin, Yuzuru was sweating for a reason.





	Love in G minor

**Author's Note:**

> This little work of fiction is inspired by a video of Yuzuru listening to Kanon's performance, which your humble author has watched numerous times.  
> P.S. I think Yuzuru himself looks like a work of Art in it.  
> Disclaimer: This is a product of author's imagination and is not meant to offend anyone.  
> I am not a native English speaker so I would like to apologize for any possible mistakes in advance.  
> I sincerely hope you'll enjoy. All of your feedback is truly appreciated.

        It all started as an ordinary, mutually-beneficial arrangement between managers of two famous people. He was a world-renowned sport super-star, she — a highly acclaimed, talented pianist. Both were very well-known and popular in their native country, two young people who were looked up to by others. It was decided that their meeting will be held in a form of conversation, questions and answers shared between them to create an interesting exchange of thoughts and ideas in a lively dialogue. The touchpoint of their two respective worlds is to be Art, a certain musical piece by a genius Polish composer Frederic Chopin, to be exact.

     Yuzuru has never met Kanon Matsuda before and he decided that he needed to listen to some of her playing, at least, before their meeting, so he turned to her previously released CD of Chopin, which she was going to promote later in autumn in a series of scheduled recitals. Music has always been as vital to Yuzuru as an act of breathing, it accompanied him on a daily basis, all around the world in his travels and conquests. Choosing earphones which suited for listening classics the best in his opinion, Yuzuru put them in his ears and pressed a “Play” button. Instrumental piano music was special to Yuzuru and while being in an appropriate mood and mindset he could find himself immersed in the world of musical sounds completely. He especially loved rendition of Chopin Ballades by a world-famous Polish pianist Krystian Zimerman, it was his interpretation of the first Ballade in G minor that served as music to his short program. Some people considered this particular program by Yuzuru to be one of the best of all times, if not the best, and the WR score it still held was absolutely legit by all accounts.

     As the day of the shoot of their interview came, Yuzuru felt lightly anxious, he could held himself perfectly well during social events, press-conferences and stuff like that, being a well-spoken person with tons of inborn charm. Yuzuru wasn’t an extrovert per se but talking on camera was not the case, he already did it million times before and being a celebrity for such a long time provided him with a lot of experience in this department. It was just an unexplainable inner feel, an almost imperceptible foreboding that this meeting is going to give him something truly special.

     Upon entering a greenery, where their conversation was planned to take place, Yuzuru saw a young woman, dressed in a velvety, brown dress of austere fashion waiting for him. She smiled shyly, casting her eyes down and Yuzuru liked her naturally pleasant manners and quiet glamor instantly. They greeted each other respectfully and she sat to a massive piano-forte. She looked so small in front of the instrument , yet her posture was straight and the tilt of her head confident, as long, dark hair cascaded down her back beautifully. The woman was in her habitat obviously and it was noticeable even in the way she was getting ready for a performance. Yuzuru knew that Kanon had dedicated her life to studying piano since the age of four and was a student of prestigious Gnessin State Musical College in Moscow, Russia.

      Yuzuru chose to stand a couple of steps to the side of the piano, so he could observe her perform without being a distraction at the same time. Yuzuru placed interlaced fingers in front of him and turned all ears.  The concentration on Kanon’s face looked absolute as her elegant fingers touched the black and white keys, filling the room with the first notes of the Ballade.

      Deep, bass piano notes resonated powerfully through Yuzuru’s being only to be replaced by the light and dreamy ones in a couple of seconds. A wistful and exquisite, inly romantic melody made Yuzuru’s heart beat faster in an instant. Kanon was a true master of her art, and it made Yuzuru wonder briefly how such tiny, delicate hands could exude so much strength. The tenderest of musical passages made Yuzuru close his eyes, as waves of whimsical musical patterns washed over his body, making his skin prickle. Chopin’s tremendous melodic talent captured listener’s heart right from the start only to make one feel elated, as if on the invisible wings, with the progression of the Ballade. Yuzuru was very sensitive and perceptive to the magic of sound and he felt himself giving in to the melody completely, letting it carry him along with it.

      The feel of elation and passionate longing, a wild desire of something that was never meant to be, a fleeting memory of the long lost past poured through the fingertips of the pianist in a whirlwind of sounds to fill Yuzuru to the brim. While listening to Kanon’s heart-felt playing, Yuzuru felt a storm of emotions unfurl inside his chest, though he didn’t let a single muscle flinch on his seemingly serene face. Chopin’s romantic flare made Yuzuru think of the one, whose image he locked deeply in the very corner of his heart.

_Javier_

       Yuzuru recalled flames of intensity dancing inside the Spaniard’s beautiful eyes and his thin lips whispering innumerable words of adoration into the nape of Yuzuru’s neck, hot breath tickling his tender skin; gentle, feathery touches of Javier’s strong fingers on his body that used to burn Yuzuru to the core and made him feel like a molten lava, all shivering and vulnerable, yet desperately loved at the same time. The Ballade’s bubbling vigor reminded Yuzuru of the times when Javier was especially violently-passionate with him, wanting all of him without remnant, needing  Yuzuru to prove to him again and again that he was Javier’s in body and soul. These memories were flashing behind Yuzuru’s closed eyelids and as they were coinciding with the turbulent passages of the musical piece, they made Yuzuru broke into sweat involuntarily. His nerve endings were aflame as he watched Kanon’s fingers tear the sounds from the piano keys, the musical climax approaching rapidly. He knew this music by heart, after performing to it for several years, like he knew every contour and curve of Javier’s strong body. Yuzuru felt himself perspiring even more just thinking about the way Javier’s muscles used to flex under his delicate hands as they played their own intricate melody of caresses on the expanse of his lover’s naked skin. Ethereal sensuality and sophisticated eroticism were interchanging as the cascades of notes were rising and rising higher to the inevitable apex. The overwhelming sensations made Yuzuru tremble unnoticeably towards the end of Kanon’s performance, his beautiful face glowing as if lit from the inside.

       As the last notes of the Ballade faded, Yuzuru clapped politely, smiling and feeling profoundly thrilled. Afterwards, he fanned himself and confessed honestly that he was sweating, making everyone around laugh good-humoredly. He added that it was almost on a reflex for his body to react in such a way because this piece was his short program music to which he skated, after all. His explanation seemed totally plausible and understandable enough for all to buy and Yuzuru felt relieved not needing to elaborate on the subject any further.

       Yuzuru knew he and Javier could keep on cherishing their heady _love in g-moll_ under the safe veil of undisrupted secrecy for as long as they wished to.

***


End file.
